Blood On My Paws
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Bolt, Mittens and Rhino never knew each other. They were experimented upon and left to fend for themselves, now banding together along with a female human known as Penny, the four are forced to escape the facility with their lives, while being hunted by monsters that lurk in the dark. Alternate Universe.
1. Tried To Play God

_**It's been a very long time since I've written for this fandom. But since reading an old friend's stories and re-watching the movie, it inspired me to write on this site again. This is rated Teen for now but will be given a mature rating as the story goes on. It's not edited and I'm no editor but I hope you all can forgive the mistakes and enjoy the story as it progresses. I'm eager to write more and have a basic outline down for the story but want to see what you all think first. Read and review please, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Unknown location, California**

 **1:00 A.M.**

 **Friday, June 6th, 2016**

A man in his mid-thirties sat in front of a bland, steel desk, his peppered, gray hair fanning over his face and his medium length beard a complete mess. Folders with different results of different animals were sprawled all over, covering every inch of the dull metal as he covered his face with his hands and released a long, tired sigh as he rubbed his ocean blue eyes with his fingers, exhausted.

D.N.A. analyses, saliva, blood, small samples of fur and photos of the top secret research he had founded his company on not to mention the millions he had poured into it had finally, after ten years come into fruition, the company he expanded known as Evolution.

Taking out a golden locket worn around his neck given to him by someone special, he opened it to gaze into the smiling face of his only child, a four year daughter by the name of Namoi Breeze and another miniature picture of his lovely wife, Caroline warming his heart as he smiled back before turning his eyes to the reports on his desk.

"Doctor Breeze, we need you in the break room...come on Sam, I know you can hear me. Get off your ass and grab a beer, got a party going on you know, the animals and bullshit papers can wait until later." A loud, cheerful voice boomed over the intercom, scaring Samuel Breeze out of his memories.

He sighed again, closed the locket and looked at the report of his most promising candidate, a German white male Shepard he had personally found eating out of his garbage can years ago while his ideas were still in his head, the canine was a very tough and stubborn fighter and it took a long time to gain his trust.

But Bolt proved his worth, he accepted the injections without complaint and would be ready for testing soon enough, all of their hard work would not go unnoticed.

Samuel grimaced as he looked over the other reports of the different animals, some wild and savage, most dangerous and hated himself for being manipulated by his 'friends' and the military to inject them.

Every single animal in this facility had an ability or two, in rare cases even three, though none more than Bolt and that could cause complications in the future but for now he had bigger problems.

He looked at the larger than life paper in front of him, seeing the files for divorce staring at him in the face, mentioning how his now ex wife would take their daughter away from him, at how the military was just now after all their hard work taking over and shutting down his lab on another sheet of paper, and finally at how miserable and upset the animals looked inside of their cages.

He could no longer keep up the charade that everything was perfect and had worked out for him, he could not lie to himself or anyone else anymore, he needed to redeem himself.

Taking out a small mobile remote control from his brown jacket, he paused with his thumb over the single red button as he pulled a drawer below and grabbed a nine millimeter pistol before taking the safety off, cocking it and aiming it under his chin, knowing full well it was loaded in case of an emergency.

Looking up and seeing four large screens which monitored all the important areas, his eyes finally locked onto the live frame of his most prized animal, Bolt.

"We tried to play God, my little furry warrior….and we failed." He whispered quietly to himself before finally pressing the button, and without any regret, pulled the trigger.

Those two actions alone would change the canine's life forever.


	2. Superdog

The second Bolt heard the alarm blaring throughout the corridor, he knew something was terribly wrong, snapping his eyes open in panic, he lifted his head up to hear multiple voices, mainly human shouting at each other over the alarm and then heard the doors for every confinement open simultaneously and despite wanting nothing more then to put his front paws over his ears to drown out the noise.

He could do nothing more then lay there, petrified as furious, hungry and wanting desperately to be released different species of animals ran or flew towards their chance of freedom and took it, violently.

The blood curdling screams and shouts for their god to save them as they were torn apart by different animals with different abilities was something Bolt would never get out of his head for the rest of his days.

Slowly he waited with bated breath as the last of the humans in his sector was killed and the animals no doubt ran off to find a way to escape before he stood terrified on four legs, a part of him waiting for another animal to talk to him and hopefully help him and a part of him wondering if it was even worth the effort to race to freedom.

After taking three, slow, deep breaths Bolt slowly walked towards his own entrance to his cell and was surprised to see that his was not open like the others.

Confused, he looked around the bright, white walls doing his best to ignore the still screeching alarm and red flash that accompanied the wailing to focus on a single bright red button near the door which had made him curious enough to try to reach it as he carefully stood on his two hind legs and jumped, higher than he suspected he could before slapping the button and landing on all four legs, out of breath and trying to learn what just happened before he heard a chime from the speakers above and a woman's voice loudly announce even over the mayhem.

"Subject six of six of the canine unit, Bolt. Breed: White German Shepherd . Codename: Superdog. Abilities: Super bark, super strength, super speed, laser eyes, super jump and heat vision. Failed ability: Invulnerability. Only level six employees or higher are authorized access for Superdog. Thank you." She finished in an automated tone as Bolt could only stand in place, on the verge of hyperventilating and with so many questions on his mind.

But one or rather three became more prominent to him above all of them. How or rather why did he have so many abilities? Why did invulnerability fail and just how in the chasing tail was he supposed to use them?

He had no idea on where to even begin, the man in the white coat had always said he was special and how proud he was of him after being pricked with some green liquid in a syringe and he was even given a treat once it was all over.

Where was Doctor Breeze? And more importantly just how was he going to get out of here with no prior training?

"Ok, Bolty. Deep breath. There we go, deep breath." He told himself out loud before finally calming himself down enough to think as he slowly start to back away from the solid, metal bars until he had his butt pressing the opposite wall and with one last deep breath he race with all his speed towards the bars.

Unfortunately having no training in controlling not only his strength but his speed, Bolt slammed into the gate with such force that they flew off the rest of the bars into the wall across from it and Bolt followed not even three seconds later, hitting the wall so hard it left a large crack.

"Oh, really wish I had that failed ability right about now." Bolt groaned in agony to himself as he backed away and dropping to his back held his front paws to his head, praying that the pain would go away and breathing a sigh of relief that the alarm finally stopped at least.

Until his eyes opened suddenly at the sudden quiet without the alarm.

The whole area that Bolt resided in was as still as a graveyard and that thoroughly sent a chill up his spine, he was never really close with any of the animals next to him, had not seen or heard another dog from where he lived now and that worried him but he would have thought that at least a rat or something would still be here.

But there was nothing and as he shook his head to relieve himself of the pain with his head throbbing, he calmly stood back up and closed his eyes listening to any sort of sound to give him some clue as to where to go next, never having a clue of the black lighting bolt permanently imprinted on his left side.

He heard a small scratching noise to his right, and opened his eyes, eager to get out of this place as he gave a small grin and with boundless energy and speed he still had no control over, raced over to hopefully another animal, not knowing if the humans could understand him as he walked into a laboratory, the beakers, rows upon rows of empty cages and different instruments for who knows what were in place as he walked carefully into the room, being aware of all the dead silence but one as he looked and saw another flashing red button above him.

Coiling his rear legs in preparation, he sprung rather high into the air and slammed into the black wooden table with the wind knocked out of him as he shook his head, before standing up and padding over to the cage with the only flashing red button that caught his attention, looking closely for any movement and seeing none inside the cage as he shrugged before pressing it with a paw.

"Subject twelve of twenty four of the rodent unit, Rhino. Breed: Unknown. Codename: Hyper. Abilities: Super intelligence, able to speak multiple languages and teeth strong enough to chew through solid steel. Only level three employees or higher are authorized access to Hyper. Thank you." The same automated woman's voice that Bolt heard earlier spoke from the speakers to the sides of the cage as a small, obese tan colored male hamster came out from the shadows of the cage Bolt didn't even see, absolutely furious.

"Only level three!? With my intellect I should be working with scientist and professors. I should be doing regular meetings with generals and presidents and I should most certainly not be-" Rhino paused in his outrage and ranting to finally notice the large, white dog looking at him in shock to close his mouth and eyes widening in terror, scream at the top of his lungs, quickly burrowing himself under all the bedding he was hiding in while repeatedly shouting that he was sorry and that he didn't want to die.

Bolt couldn't get a word in edgewise to the hamster and merely slapped himself with a paw as he groaned.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
